


shake and pull

by ishipthat



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fingering, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, PIV Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rushed Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Todd, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/pseuds/ishipthat
Summary: Todd hasn’t had the chance to get off in almost a week, and his high sex drive is making him itch. He finally scores some time alone, but ‘alone’ is a relative term.





	shake and pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trans author here! I noticed a lack of good/representative trans sex in this ship so here it is. 
> 
> Warning: this is very graphic, but all the terms used are - in my own opinion - trans male friendly. 
> 
> Really quite nervous about this one, but fuck it, I’m posting anyway.

It’d been a long week. Todd felt the tension creeping into his bones on Tuesday, too close to the end of the case to pay it any attention. Wednesday had involved a lot of running – and a lot of his too tight underwear causing teasing friction – but they were almost there and sleep in the back of Farah’s new car hit him so fast he didn’t even think about it. Thursday through Sunday had been long hours of tracking down loose ends; a doctor with questionable history, a phone with seemingly no owner and contacts to at least fifty government officials, and a lost parakeet that wouldn’t stop squawking.

By time Monday had come back around Todd was practically throbbing with every squeeze of his thighs. It’d been six whole days since he’d last cum and steady doses of testosterone coursing through his veins only amplified the feeling.

Dirk’s presence didn’t help much. Apparently his shirts were getting tighter and his jackets removed more frequently, which subjected Todd to the sight of his deceptively toned arms. And shoulders. And sometimes a hint of his pecs when he loosened his tie and popped the top two buttons.

He snapped out of his daze, desperate to get away from the creaky secondhand office chair and pile of papers that no long held relevance.

“I’m heading off now, guys.” He sighed heavily, putting on an exaggerated expression of weariness. “I gotta get a nap in or something. I’ll check in later.” It’s a lie, but they’ll hardly care unless something major crops up. Or possibly crashes through the window like last time.

“Okay Todd! You rest up and call us when you’re not so grumpy and useless.” He chimes in, far too chipper. It should piss him off, it would on any other day, but Todd was far too preoccupied with the idea of sinking into his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers and-

Yep, yeah, he needed to leave now. He could feel the pressure between his legs building. This was going to be a pathetically quick wank. But on the upside, that probably left time for multiple rounds.

He waved them off and hurried out of the building. Luckily their new offices were only a short walk from the Ridgley, but for some reason it was dragging on forever in Todd’s mind, his fingers tingling in anticipation.

He sparred a thought for his friends that he’d so readily abandoned in their stuffy office. They were far too good to him. Too supportive and facilitating. They were a blessing that Todd was probably in danger of taking for granted.

Coming out to Farah and Dirk had, in retrospect, been an easy and unthreatening affair. He’d stumbled his way through the basics of ‘my body never felt right’ and ‘my birth certificate is confusing’ but Farah had jumped in with a helpful “are you trying to tell us you’re trans?” and cut off all the awkward phrases he hated using. Telling people was such a mixed bag of having to explain every concept, define every word, and eventually dodging offensive but curious questions.

Dirk and Farah had come pre-equipped with knowledge of trans people, which had somehow been the most surprising thing to happen since their meeting. Farah had a cousin who’d come out several years ago, and whilst it’d taken her a good year to understand she became awfully protective of her, bringing them closer than she’d been with any of her distant relatives. Dirk, it turns out, attended university (him going to university at all was a shock in itself) and roomed with a guy that would regularly inject himself in front of Dirk. He absorbed the knowledge unblinkingly and without hesitation.

Todd stumbled through the doorway of his apartment, already kicking off his shoes and pants on his dizzy journey to bed. He pulled his shirt swiftly over his head, bringing his hands to smooth down the flat planes of his chest, fingers skimming across the faded scars. He caught the half sensitive skin around his nipples, thumb pressing into the nub as it hardened.

Sparks of arousal carried down his body and towards his dick, chubbing up far too quickly under the thin cotton of his loose boxers. He walked lethargically over to his bed, drawing the blinds as he went. Sitting on top of his covers, he lined up some lube, a condom and his favourite toy, before reclining back.

Todd rubbed his thighs together, letting a hand drift over his lower stomach, tracing the insides of his legs from his knee to his groin. Stroking his fingers back and forth, occasionally coming up under his boxers to tease the particularly reactive patch at the bend of his leg, he felt an embarrassingly eager burst of wetness coat his underwear.

He pressed the heel of his palm into his dick, groaning loudly at the satisfying pressure. “Fuck,” he gasped, repeating the motion.

Todd’s fingers, perpetually cold as they were, in these moments offered a welcome sensation as he dipped below his waistband to trail through his wetness. It felt entirely obscene. So he did it again. Gathering the slick to spread over his now painfully hard dick. The air left his lungs quickly, and his shaky hands couldn’t even bare to build up a rhythm, just pushing in slow, uneven circles until he was moaning shamelessly into the quiet of his apartment.

It was about now that Todd would pull up something on his phone to distract from the awkwardness of beating one out alone in the middle of the afternoon. But he was too pent up, and enjoying the use of both his hands. An image of someone else between his legs flickered into view, a faceless person with long, thin fingers and pale skin. He pictured the man blushing, timid, but enthusiastic as he sunk into Todd.

Todd mirrored the fantasy by pushing two fingers inside himself, whining at how good the stretch felt after so many days. Normally, he’d be open from using his toy the night – or morning – before, the thick silicone cock curved slightly to reach all the best places. He was wet enough that even the tight grip of his hole didn’t slow him down.

The man in his head smirked as he built up speed, crooking his fingers against the soft skin inside him, dragging out a guttural noise that would probably be heard by anyone in the adjacent rooms.

It was only when it was too late that Todd guiltily realised the image in his head looked a lot like Dirk. He felt dirty for it, but he was too far gone, too horny, too lost in the pleasure of his body.

“Nngh,” pinching his nipple and curving his fingers at the same time, he let out another desperate whine. “Dirk.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Todd paused to messily pull off his underwear, already missing the feeling of being full. Hands flying back up to his dick, rubbing it a few times before dipping back inside.

He couldn’t deny that the thrill of saying Dirk’s name aloud when he was, well, touching himself, ramped up his excitement. It was probably wrong. Incredibly so. But as long as Dirk didn’t know, right?

Years of living alone taught Todd to tune out all the creaks and thumps of the building around him, neighbours lining every wall and ceiling and floor. It was unnecessarily distracting and took him months of adjusting before he could successfully wank without his eyes shooting to the door every time he put a hand near himself.

In hindsight, this wasn’t always a good thing.

Because had Todd still been a paranoid teenager, he might’ve heard Dirk’s voice calling out down the hallway, or the knock at his door, or even the door swinging open. Or the stuttered gasp a few metres away from the foot of his bed.

Lost to the moment, Todd’s fist grasped the sheets, hips rolling up to meet his hand, pumping in and out of himself. His loud moans and the occasional slip of Dirk’s name filled his ears, along with the hot rush of his blood, heart hammering in his head.

However, the unexpected sound of “uhm, T- Todd?” cut through the air, sending a jolt of panic through his entire body. He ripped the sheets up from under himself before peering up at the intruder.

“Shit, Dirk, what the fuck.” The flood of shame and sheer embarrassment was an effective mood killer, it seemed.

Todd watched in horror as Dirk’s flushed face glanced from Todd to the stupid purple dick lying incriminatingly on the edge of the bed. There was no denying what he was doing. And he didn’t even want to think about how Dirk had just seen _everything_.

He was probably going to throw up. Or laugh. Or spontaneously combust. None of them were particularly appealing options considering his body was now catching up with the shock and seemed set on getting his overdue satisfaction.

“Todd I’m,” Dirk swallowed audibly. “I should’ve knocked louder. I’m sorry, I- I uh.” His voice died out, and Todd catalogued the glassy look in his eyes, a deep blush high on his cheeks. Optimistically, Todd let his eyes fall to- yep, Dirk was definitely hard.

Okay, that was… something. That was something he definitely wasn’t in a fit state to process like an adult, and not a hormonal teenager.

Fuck.

Their eyes seems to meet defiantly, and Todd figured at this point, there was no way this could get any worse for him. There was a high chance Dirk had heard exactly what Todd was picturing and he hadn’t fled the room yet, so.

Slowly Todd peeled back the edge of the duvet, revealing his startlingly naked body to Dirk, who’s expression was growing dark and predatory.

“You don’t- you can- I mean. Do you want, is this okay?” Todd’s fumbling, and Dirk is looking shockingly put together, clothed at the foot of Todd’s bed as he drips onto his sheets, arousal returning more forceful than before. He tracks Dirk’s tongue as it flicks out to wet his lips.

“Can I stay?” Is all he says. And it’s so out of character, the rasp in his voice, that Todd could almost laugh. Except he’s finding it incredibly sexy and that’s messing with his head a bit.

“Please.” Todd says, pushing the covers away completely. He’s sat up against the wall now, legs falling open in an uncharacteristic and filthy display.

“Fuck, you’re so- you’re so hot.” And Todd is pretty sure that’s the first time he’s heard Dirk swear like that. But he pushes the thought away in favour of sliding his hand down the length of his body, making a show out of forcing his fingers roughly into himself. His head falls back, moan slipping from his lips, body arching into the sensation.

He thinks distantly that he probably shouldn’t be getting off to the idea of Dirk watching him. He should be embarrassed or shy or _something_. But no, somehow this is hotter than all the sex he’s ever had. Good as it’s been, Dirk was right, it was boring.

Not this though, not getting off in front of your best friend.

Dirk steps closer and Todd’s using both hands now, fucking himself slowly and rubbing his dick with sharp flicks. Each press is punctuated with a groan, every other touch forcing his hips forward to chase the sensation. It’s lewd and perfect.

“Dirk.” He shouts on a particularly hard thrust, and it pulls a sound from the man that has Todd keening. “Dirk please,”

“Please, what?” He says after a beat.

“I don’t know,” Todd whines. “Touch yourself, touch me, do anything, _fuck_.”

It’s probably quite obvious that he’s getting close already because he has to pull one hand away, slowing his thrusts so he can look at Dirk properly. Dirk who’s palming his dick through his trousers. Dirk who is now within reachable distance of Todd.

“Oh, fuck it.” Todd grunts, scrambling forward to pull Dirk down onto the bed, capturing his mouth as they both fall back. It’s electric and downright filthy the way they open their mouths immediately, tongues sliding together, hands scrabbling to find skin.

Todd’s ripping Dirk’s buttons faster than he thought possible, trying desperately to get him just as naked as he needs to be. It takes a painful moment of pulling apart, no hesitation, and then there he is, climbing back into Todd’s space, all skin and warmth.

“Fuck, wanted this, so bad.” Todd groans between kisses. “Needed this all week, need to get fucked.”

Dirk just nods against him, reaching out to find Todd’s hand and guide it to his dick. The first touch had Dirk’s head falling onto Todd’s shoulder with a loud whine, bucking up into his hand as Todd tentatively strokes him. There’s a spot of precum already gathered at the tip and he drags his thumb through it, earning himself another satisfied noise.

“I can’t, this is going to be quick.” Suddenly Todd notices how hard Dirk is panting, how desperately his hands are gripped on his thighs. Todd is so wet now that the insides of his thighs are coated, and he’s throbbing desperately, driving himself crazy with the feel of Dirk’s hard cock filling up his hand.

“God Dirk, just fuck me, please.” He cups the side of his face to draw their eyes together, trying to show him exactly how much he needed it. “Please.”

“You sure you want that, from me?” Dirk pants, eyebrows pinched.

“More than anything.” They kiss, a soft moment in their otherwise fast encounter.

Then it’s real, it’s happening. Todd is ripping open the condom and rolling down Dirk really quite impressive cock.

“This’ll be easier if-“ He pushes Dirk by the shoulder so he’s lying on his back, Todd swinging his legs over either side of his thighs. “Ready?”

Dirk nods, looking a little nervous. So Todd dips down again, kissing him fully and caressing the line of his jaw.

Todd lines up Dirk’s cock, thick head pressing against his hole, and sinks down onto it, so eager for release that he hardly even feels the stretch. Dirk however, looks like he’s about to cum any second, eyes clamped shut and breathing shakily through his nose. Todd bends down to kiss him languidly again , bucking his hips helplessly. They both moan and he does it again. And again. Until they’ve started up a slow rhythm.

He sits up then, hands flat on Dirk’s chest, and pushing himself down on Dirk’s cock at a punishing pace. He’s close, and gladly so.

“ _Todd_.” His voice comes out a plea, and Todd picks up the rhythm.

It’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before he’s moaning unabashedly. “I’m close, _shit_.”

But Dirk beats him to it, body shaking as he lets out a final long groan, snapping his cock deep into Todd, and that’s all he needs before his orgasm is ripping through him. He falls forward and let’s his body convulse with the feeling, panting into Dirk’s collarbone as the other man comes down from his high.

“Oh god, oh my god, fuck. That was good, that was so fucking good.” Todd says, licking his way back into Dirks mouth. He pulls away to see him smiling drowsily.

“That was – wow.”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He huffs out a laugh.

There’s an uncomfortable moment of Todd rolling off of Dirk, getting rid of the condom in the bin on his way to the bathroom. He returns with a towel that does little to dispel the sticky, satisfied feeling on his skin. Todd climbs back onto the bed, retrieving the sheets that had long since fallen off, and tucking them in.

“You uh, don’t have to stay.” Todd realises belatedly that this moment could go many different ways, and he wasn’t even sure himself how he wanted this to turn out.

Possibly with Dirk staying for another round. And then forever.

“I’d really like to, if that’s okay.” Dirk is settling himself into Todd’s side, arm coming up to sit on his chest and head tucked against his shoulder. “M’sleepy now. Nap time.”

Todd huffs out an unexpected laugh. “Okay.”

Before he can doubt himself he’s turning his head to press a small kiss onto Dirk’s forehead. It earns him a contented hum, and he smiles.

They drift silently for a while, satisfied and blissful in the dying afternoon light. Todd’s hoping that maybe when they wake up Dirk won’t want to leave. He’s hoping, now his mind is finally clear of chaotic energy, that Dirk will admit to some long hidden feelings or confess to a growing love, and he’ll return to Todd’s bed over and over again.

Just before he properly commits to sleep he forces out a question that had been bothering him since he could think straight.

“Wait, Dirk. Was there a reason you came over?”

“Shit, Farah! The case!”

“Dammit, you asshole.”


End file.
